1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method to secure an electronic assembly implementing a cryptographic algorithm which uses a secret quantity such as a secret key. More precisely, the method aims to produce a version of the algorithm which is not vulnerable faced with a certain type of physical attack such as for example attacks—known as High-Order Differential Power Analysis—which attempt to obtain information concerning the secret key by studying the electrical consumption of the electronic assembly during execution of the calculation.
2. Description of the Related Art